This proposal is intended to address the educational activity of this Cooperative Center for Translation Research on Human Immunology and Biodefense, entitled; "Cellular Immunity to Category A-C Viruses in Humans". In order to accomplish the goal of training new investigators in human immunology it will be necessary to train graduate/post-graduate students, technical professionals and junior faculty in the next generation of functional assays of real time cellular immune responses. We expect this training will be used for a broad range of basic viral immunology and translational research projects. The specific educational goals are to develop hands-on 1 to 2-week tutorials in T cell research methodologies. The overall initial aim is to recruit highly motivated and experienced graduate and post-graduate researchers in need of advanced training in new technologies to be applied to their research in human and viral immunology. By targeting young investigators we expect broad application of new approaches to be applied early in the research on Category A-C agents which will lead to more rapid advancements in understanding the pathogenesis and early detection in patients with these infectious diseases. Examples include new FACS techniques, hereafter referred to as tetramer-binding analyses, using soluble multimers of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) and peptide to directly stain antigen-specific T cells. The proposed educational training will focus on hands-on experimentation and will educate new laboratories and lead to more rapid insights into the roles of virus-specific T cells in emerging viral threats. In addition, we believe these tutorial educational approaches will facilitate the development of standardized approaches to measuring CMI allowing comparisons to be made across laboratories. Ultimately this will improve both the ability to assess this critical arm of the immune response following viral infection or vaccination, as well as enable standardization of assays to allow for future comparison of results across study populations.